All boy's Academy
by BnWhites
Summary: “Good morning, princess.” I froze. “Uh…” My mind didn’t work this well in the morning.“…You, my dear, are a liar.” NxM RxH
1. Chapter 1

Abc-talking

All boy's academy

Chpt. 1

Today may have been the worst day of my life. Of course you wouldn't know but it has. You see this year I'm going to high school… without my best friend! I only just found out today and let me tell you, I'm freaking out.

Let's go back to lunch time today (which is a Saturday, the best day of the week, might I add.)…

--Flashback--

Koko and me, we always go out to lunch on Saturdays; it's just something we've grown into doing, like how you brush your teeth at a certain time or using a spoon for spaghetti. It's just natural.

Now, it's a very delicate process because we have a schedule that has to be followed to the exact date. Of course Koko doesn't always follow it but then that's his fault. I've adapted quite easily and it's not just 'cause I was the one who made it up.

Today we were supposed to go to the hotdog stand in the park on the south side of town across from the church, but today Koko called and said we were going to my _favorite _restaurant, McDonalds. I love their greasy, disgusting burgers and fries. It's my way to rebel against my mother. She's a health food freak. But that's beside the so point. So, as a recap, Saturday, Hotdog stand changed to favorite restaurant and Koko with possible negative intentions.

--

I walk into the restaurant and found Koko staring uneasily out the window. I smirked. I usually came from that side of the street but since I was already headed to the hotdog stand I came in through the parking lot entrance. Also he was in my favorite booth, the one where you can see the TV perfectly. Also, I saw that he had two very full trays. He knows I like to order a lot.

"Hey, Koko. What's going on?" I asked while sliding into the opposite booth seat.

"Nothing, I just felt like upping my cholesterol." He grinned. I grinned back.

"I'm up for that."

"Yeah I already got food and stuff and… I started eating." He grinned again. "Sorry I didn't wait."

"Nah, it's cool."

He leaned forward. "So, how's tennis practice?" He smirked this time. He knew how much I hated it, but I just couldn't stop because I loved competition and being able to hit a ball at someone was my kind of game.

The tennis team started practicing right after school got out, like literally the next week. It was about our second week of practice and we were determining who played what.

"Oh just dandy…psh, yeah right." I started my 'I hate tennis practice' speech. "Do you know who got first singles?"

"I don't know, who?" I leaned back while crossing my arms over my chest. I never eat when I'm ready to spill what's irking me.

"Um…" He started uneasily. "You?"

"NO!" I roared at him. He cringed back and glanced at the other people in the fast food joint. I didn't really care. "Luna did! Can you believe that? I'm serious! It's only because her mom is the freaking coach!" I leaned forward; I was done for now and ready to dig into my food. First, I grabbed a double cheeseburger and bit into it with some reasonable amount of force.

"Oh, well we all know that you deserve it." He was just sucking up now; afraid to have me yell at him.

"You bet I do." I huffed. "Besides, I have the whole summer to beat her before school."

"Oh cool." Koko wasn't a very talkative person well just not about tennis. Watch this.

"So how's your latest board trick?" Here we go…

"Oh, you are not going to believe this! I did it! It was, like, totally amazing! Okay see I figured that you have to do this swaying motion before you enter the tunnel and then you have to do this leaning forward thing halfway through the tunnel."

Koko's a surfer. He does all of these competitions and stuff. He's wicked good. I'm so proud of my little Koko-bun! Hehe.

"Sweet; when's your next competition?"

"A couple of months away; you better come!"

"Promise."

He looked at me accusingly. I sighed and lifted up my hands; my left one above my right. He grinned and held up his hands so that his right was above his left. We grabbed hands and shook up and down three times, while he took off my ring on my left hand and I took his ring off on his left. We let go and I stuck his ring on my thumb and he put my ring on his pinky. When we made promises we took each others ring so that they had to do what the promise was. It was childish but we've been doing it since I met him in second grade.

"Okay, now that you stole my ring can we go do something?" He shrugged and got up carrying his tray to dump it and I went and picked up mine and dumped it. We left and turned onto the sidewalk.

"Whatcha wanna do now?" He said as he stuffed his hand into his pockets.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to sit still."

"Okay well how 'bout we go to the park like we should have today, kay?" I glanced at him. So he knew it was hotdog day, didn't he?

**Strike one…**

"Sure, sounds cool. I didn't bring a blanket or anything to sit on."

"It's cool we can stop at my house before we go."

"Cool."

So instead of walking straight to the park we took about a two block detour to Koko's house. I love his house; it's just so home and it always smells like some kind of food. It always makes my mouth water.

On our way to his house we passed his neighbor, Mochu, who was outside waxed his surf board. He was one of Koko's buddies.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" He yelled at us.

"Nothing, just getting a blanket for the park and stuff." Koko answered.

He nodded and went back to waxing. Mochu knew better than to think that it was a date, since me and Koko have been friends for so long. Also, he's been beaten up by both of us for accusing us of 'secretly dating'. What a bunch of crap.

--

Walking through the door of his house, I took a deep breath. Yum, banana bread. Sigh, I love banana bread. It just smells so good!

"Hey, wait a sec, kay? I'm just gonna run up to the closet upstairs." He didn't even glance to see if I nodded or was okay with it. He knew. I just leaned against the wall in the hallway, waiting.

A couple of seconds later he came down with a huge blanket, his iPod, and my favorite book, Twilight. He handed the book to me. "Where'd you get this from?"

"Sister." Was all he said.

"Oh."

"I thought you'd wanted it 'cause we're prolly gonna be there for a while. You know, we usually do."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not too excited about going home. My mom will probably be able to smell the restaurant smell of grease on my clothes."

"Yeah, if not before she smells your greasy breath." He plugged his nose and turned his face in the opposite direction. I smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh haha; very funny." I growled out. My breath did not smell that bad!

All he did was chuckle. "Hey where you wanna sit?"

"Some where in the shade. We didn't bring any sun screen, did we?" I looked at him doubtfully.

He scratched the back of his head. "Oops." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't his fault.

"It's cool, Koko. Grow a back bone, would you?" He glared at me. Then he smiled.

"How was that?"

"Perfect."

"There now that that's done lets go sit underneath that tree." I looked at the tree he was pointing to. It didn't look that bad. It was a maple and gave some pretty good shade. So, I was in.

We went over and set the blanket up and Koko started listening to his music while lying on his back with his hands tucked underneath his head. I started reading my book while lying on my stomach; propped up on my elbows.

We were content with our silence. It was never awkward or uncomfortable. We just didn't have anything to say and we got absorbed into our music and book. It was something we just did. In middle school we were like this during plus period and lunch. Students were just accustomed to it.

Koko's a huge music fanatic. His iPod has, like, six hundred songs and he knows all the words to _all_ of them.

Unlike Koko, I'm a huge reader and it usually takes me about three days to finish a big book (around six hundred pages). I try to pace myself but it doesn't usually work.

--

After two hours or so went by I stopped reading and lay on my back next to Koko. We had a silent communication thing because whenever I lay beside him he always knew to give me his right ear piece so I could listen too. We are such good friends. .Hehe.

He doesn't listen to that rap stuff either. He listens to rock or alternative. I do too; I'm not a freak about it like him though.

--

Sometime after I moved to lay down with him, I fell asleep because when I woke up and looked at my watch it said eight o'clock. My mom was going to freak. So, in a panic, I woke Koko up. Now, this was his fault.

"Koko, wake up, you lazy arse!" I started shaking his shoulder. He slowly woke up. His house could be burning up right now and he would still wake up the same. "Do you know what time it is, huh?"

He stretched his arms above his head, while arching out his back. I could here his back cracking. I hated when he did that. "Nope, what time is it?"

"Oh I don't know, around eight o'clock P-M!"

"Oh cool." He obviously didn't get that I was supposed to meet my mom for dinner because she wanted me to meet her latest 'toy' or other people would call it a 'boyfriend'.

"Do you not remember me telling you that I had a dinner date with my mom and her 'it'?" He looked at me and started rubbing his eyes.

"Was that tonight?"

"YES, it was!"

"Cool."

"You don't understand! This is going to cause World War Three! I mean, if she finds out"-

"Just call her."

"Let me use your phone then."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"'Cause I don't have mine, now give!"

"Fine, don't be so bossy about it." He dug into his left front pocket of his shorts and tossed his phone at me. I dropped it of course. I'm sort of a klutz. In gym… well that's another story, for another time. Anyhow…

I called my mom and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" Here we go…

"Hey, mom."

"Where have you been? I've been so worried and you missed dinner and Phil already went home and now you don't get to meet him and now you won't know how handsome, or funny, or intelligent, or handsome, or liberating, or handsome, or great he is, or how HANDSOME he is! Did I mention that he must have the most gorgeous hair, and his smile is to DIE for and his muscles! Oh don't get me started"-

"Okay, mom. I'm really sorry though. I over slept at the park with Koko and I just woke up."

"We'll talk later! I have to go call Phil to tell him that you just over slept and that you don't hate him because he's just so shy and cute and he felt like you didn't like him and that's why you dished. Oh my poor baby. It's just that he's so sensitive and sweet and kind and caring and innocent! Oh his face looks like a boys and his blond hair and blue eyes just look great on him and he's just so perfect!"

She inhaled, ready to talk about Phil some more. I don't think so. "That's great, mom. I don't want to keep you from him and again I'm really sorry."

"Its fine and your right I should call Phil! Tell my sweetheart the good news! Bye, honey be home soon. Before ten, okay?"

"Okay, mom." I closed Koko's phone. "Here." I tossed it back to him, which he caught effortlessly! What the heck! Life is so not fair. "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go somewhere and eat." He cracked his neck.

"Sure, sure." He stood up and grabbed my hand and hauled me up to my feet. "Let's go to Applebee's, kay?" I looked at him again, but he was bent over, folding the blanket.

**Strike two…**

"Sure, fine by me." I replied.

"Okay, let's stop by my house so that I can put this blanket away."

"Cool."

--

We walked through his door and he yelled 'hello' to his mom. She came in through the side hallway were the bedrooms were and smiled at us. "Going back out?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go to Applebee's since we haven't eaten yet." He hollered from upstairs. A minute later he came back down stairs.

"Okay, be home by Ten thirty, okay?"

"Well Mikan has to be home by ten so I'll prolly be home around ten too."

"Okay have fun." Koko waved without turning around and I smiled at his mom before walking out the door.

--

We walked to Applebee's because, well, neither of us could drive. We were fourteen, turning fifteen, might I add.

We didn't have to wait very long; about five minutes before they could seat us. We sat in the back left corner in a booth for two people. The waitress came and I ordered water and he ordered a coke. She came back a couple of minutes later and asked us if we were ready to order.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I looked at Koko. I always ate the same thing here; a side of fries and cheese sticks. He shook his head no.

"Can we have a couple more minutes?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled and then walked away to a different booth.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm deciding either a cowboy burger or something with chicken."

"Which one's winning?"

"The burger."

"Of course." He gave him a small smile. Koko loves, no maybe adores is a better word, the cowboy burger.

--

A couple minutes later she came back and we ordered. She looked at me kind of funny, but its okay. They all do.

We talked a little bit more about tennis and surfing and then our food came. We ate and then ordered dessert. I ordered a key lime pie cup and Koko ordered the apple pie one.

"Mm this is sooo good! Here try it." He held out his glass dish and I had some while I pushed my dish closer to him so he could try mine.

"It's alright." I said while shrugging.

"Alright? You did not just diss my taste buds!" I looked up at him and grinned.

"I think I just did, Koko-bun." He snorted.

"Thanks, Mikan."

"Anytime, anytime."

We sat there for a bit, eating our dessert and then Koko told me his secret. "Um… hey, Mikan, I gotta tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"It's about school."

"Okay, if you're worried about our schedules not matching, we can always change. Relax, Koko."

"Um… well it's not about that." I looked at him. Why can't he just say what he has to say.

"Okay, well then what is it?"

"I'm not going to South High this year."

**Strike three…**

"What?" He looked down, afraid to meet my gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Um, they, my parents, want me to go to an all boy's school called Gakuen Alice in Tokyo." He looked up then. His eyes had the same emotion as mind, despair. How was this happening? There was no way this could happen. It's just a dream.

"Pinch me." I ordered. I would wake up; I knew it. Holding out my arm, I waited for him to do it, but he hesitated.

"Um, why?"

"Because then I'll wake up from this nightmare." I stated. He still hesitated, but he did it anyway. Nothing happened.

I sighed. This was great; just dandy like tennis practice. I needed Koko. There was no way I was going to go to high school without Koko.

I just had to think of a plan.

--End Flashback--

So here I am, sitting up in bed at eleven o'clock. I haven't gotten an idea yet, but it'll come. So, I'm not as smart as my other best friend, Hotaru, but I could think of something. This was a crisis. Your brain always comes up with something when you panic, right?

… and then I got it. You see I haven't registered for school yet. This was perfect! I needed to call Hotaru. There was one way I would be able to pull this off alone.

**Ring …**

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

"What do you think you're doing, calling me at eleven?" Yep, that's her, my other best friend. Blunt as usual.

"I have a problem."

"You push the switch down to turn the lights off."

"No, not this time."- cough- "Koko's going to a all boy's school this year and I need your help." She sighed.

"What's your plan?"

"We enter the school as boys."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"You could take pictures of the boys and sell them to desperate girls for money."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow about the details."

**Click. **

Alright, me and Hotaru are going to school… as boys.

This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

**All Boys Academy**

Chpt. 2

Hotaru called me this morning at eight, such an ungodly hour. We're meeting for lunch today at some fish place. Hotaru loves crab, anything with crab. She's an addict and sometimes I'm afraid that she likes it more than me. It's nine o'clock right now and I'm debating whether to get ready now or wait until later and sleep more. I'm edging for the sleeping more part.

--

I'm late! I slept in too long and now Hotaru is going to hate me and this whole operation is going to go down in flames! _Help me!_

Currently, I'm running down the street in jeans and I've just noticed that my shirt is backwards. I must look ridiculous. Oh well, I'm almost there. I can see the little restaurant up ahead. I glance at my watch it's twelve fifteen. I high tail it faster to the entrance.

Unfortunately for me, I run into someone. "Watch out, little girl." I don't have time to be offended. I glance up at him and my mouth falls open.

In front of me is a god. He looks completely gorgeous with his black tresses and his burgundy eyes. He has a pale face but it makes him look unworldly like he's from another planet. His hair is messy and it casts shadows across his face, making him look sinister. _More like sinfully delicious._ He's wearing a black school uniform with black, shiny work shoes. But he ruins my fantasies when he opens his mouth again.

"What are you gawking at, idiot?" I shake my head. Even if he is good looking, I have standards and one of those standards are having a nice attitude and not being rude! Both of which he has/is.

"Nothing." I scowl at him and then I walk around him and quickly enter the restaurant but not before I saw the disbelief flash across his face and then he went back to his indifferent look.

--

I spot Hotaru in the corner and rush over to her, already spewing apologies to her. She's a mad genius and has many inventions that would have me sprawled on the ground in agony.

She doesn't even acknowledge my apologies and just tells me to sit down before I embarrass her more.

"So, Hotaru, how are you doing?"

"Fine, about this boys' school…" Blunt as ever. "Where is it?"

"In Tokyo… It's called Alice Academy." I handed her the hand out thingy about the academy. Koko gave it to me. She glances at it and then starts typing. "What are you typing?"

"I'm registering us for school." She doesn't elaborate. I sit back and munch on the cake I ordered. I glanced at the window to see if that guy was still there, unlikely as it may be. He wasn't. There was something alluring about him.

_Don't tell my I'm falling in love, just as I'm about to go to an ALL boys' school. I can't be in love with that guy. I don't even know him…still. _

**Splat. **

I look at Hotaru and she's glaring at me, then I look down at myself and find that I'm covered in water. She threw her glass of water at me! "Hotaru! " I whine. She doesn't notice or chooses not to. I think it's the 'chooses not to' answer.

I sigh. "What?"

"While you were day dreaming I was asking you if you had a name in mind." I look at her confused.

"My names Mikan, just use that one." She rolls her eyes at me.

"That's a girl's name."

_Oh, I get it. I need a BOY name… um… a boy name… um… Maru? No… Rin? No… um… oh! How about Makoto? YEAH! _

"How about Makoto?"

"Fine." Hotaru types it in.

"Are we keeping my last name?" She nods absent mildly. "What's your boy name?"

"Haru Imai." She says in a monotone.

"That's a cool name. When did you come up with it?" She glances up.

"Last night. I was thinking ahead." I ignore how she stresses the 'I' in her sentence. I did think about the future… well maybe I was thinking about me and Koko at McDonalds, eating grease. That counts, right?

"Are we done yet?" I ask. I'm bored. I want to do something other than sitting here and eating all of this sweet cake… although I wouldn't mind bringing it with me… Hehe… it's really yummy!

"Yes, just about." I wait a couple more minutes and then she closes her lab top. "Okay, they're going to be sending you your dorm info, your schedule, and your uniform. I already gave them your size."

"Yay, thanks, Hotaru, you're the best!" I glomp her and then I jump back to my seat before she can do anything harmful to me.

"You'll still have to pay the fee to get into school." She states.

"How much?"

"109,685.00 yen." I sigh. Great.

"Okay, I think I've got some money somewhere." It's probably not that much. Maybe I might have five thousand yen somewhere.

"I'll loan you." Hotaru, my hero!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but you'll have to pay me back with interest." Gulp. It won't be that bad, right?

"Okay." Hotaru nods.

"Meet me at the mall tomorrow so that we can go clothes shopping and bring some money because I'm not going to pay for you. You shouldn't need a lot. Maybe enough to buy two pairs of pants and some t-shirts, you'll probably also need at least one nice set of clothes. The sneakers you have should work for shoes. I think the uniform comes with dress shoes. I'll check." She starts walking away and out of the restaurant but stops. "Oh, and Mikan?"

"Hai?"

"Don't be late." She glares at me.

"H-hai."

--

I call up Koko when I get back from lunch with Hotaru. We're meeting at the hotdog park. He orders but I don't and then we go sit down on a bench. I'm not exactly sure how to break the news to Koko. He'll totally flip. Maybe I should just be blunt with him. It might take him thirty seconds to actually understand what I'm telling him. That could give me enough time to run away if he takes it badly. Badly being, he tries to tell me 'no'. I say 'no' to saying 'no' and we get angry at each other for being so stubborn.

"So, what's up, Mikan?"

"Nothing, I just have some news for you." He looks up from his food. He's already suspicious. I don't usually have news to tell and when I do it's usually because I have a plan.

"What news exactly?" He puts his food down.

_Crap, this was the wrong way to break it to him! He's giving me his FULL attention! He never gives me his full attention unless I scream at him to pay attention. Take it easy, self. Relax; he doesn't know what news…yet. He'll be happy…hopefully. I should say something; it's been about a minute since I broke out into a monologue. Okay here I go!_

"Well, you know about that academy you're going to?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," I say extra loudly. I only do that when I'm nervous. "I'm going to the same academy." I mumble into my shoulder. I turn to look at him, smiling.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The sentence you mumbled into you're arm." He crosses his arms. Now he expects an answer.

_Just tell him the truth. _

"I enlisted into Alice academy and I got in."

"What?" He basically shouts at me. All the other people turn to look at us and I find that I'm blushing because of all the attention. "Did I just hear that right?"

"Mhmm."

"How did this happen- No when did this happen?"

"Um… well today I went and had lunch with Hotaru and"-

He interrupts me. "Wait Hotaru is in this?" I nod my head. "Keep going."

"Well she enlisted herself and me into the school." I laugh. My laugh sounds fake to my own ears; I wonder what he thinks of it.

"Why?"

"Well you're going so I wanted to go too. I didn't want to go to high school without my bestest buddy in the WHOLE wide world!" I bat my eyes at him. _Go on; take pity on me Koko-bun. I'm so innocent. Hehe._

"Cut the crap, Mikan." I sigh and slump against the back of the bench. "You know that you have to be a guy, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Geez, I'm not that stupid." I roll my eyes. "Tomorrow me and Hotaru are going shopping for guy clothes. See, we're doing fine."

"Fine." _Yes, victory is in the bag!_ "But"-

_Okay rephrase that; Victory is ALMOST in the bag! _

"I think that I should come with you when you go shopping. After all, I can't hang around with a poorly dressed guy. That would ruin my reputation." He finishes. I slap him on the arm.

"How mean." I say, pouting.

"Don't be pouty. I could tell the school about how fake you are!"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever."

"How are you going to tell you're mom?"

_Crap._

"I haven't thought about that part yet." He laughs.

"I can't wait to see you're mom's face. Can I be there when you tell her that you are going to an all boys' academy?"

"Thanks for the support. You know I'm doing this for you." He sobers up.

"Why don't you tell her that you got a scholarship to Alice Academy? She don't know it's an all boys' school, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to lie to her. She is my mother."

"It's that or tell her 'Hey, Mom guess what high school I'm going to this year?'

'Yes, honey?'

'An all boys' school!'

'Oh I'm so happy for you, sweetheart!'"-

"Okay, Koko. Thanks for the script." I ground out, but he is right. How am I going to tell my mom?

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"Fine… I'll tell her a little white lie."

"Can't wait for tomorrow. Ja ne!"

He stands up and jogs back to his house. Mine's a lot farther. _Thanks for walking me back, you jerk! _I finally stand up and walk stiffly home… to tell my mom I'm going to a boys' school.

This should be fun.

--

I walk through my front door. "Hey, mom, you home?"

"Yeah, honey, I'm in the kitchen." My mother calls. I walk through the hallway and take a minute to put my bag in my room before walking into the kitchen.

"Whatcha cooking?"

"Spaghetti; I was thinking of going American tonight."

"Can't wait till it's done. I'm gonna go back to my room to read. Call me when it's done, please."

"Of course, sweetheart." I turn around and grimace. My mother wasn't the best cook in the world. But it's just noodles and sauce right? She couldn't mess that up could she?

--

Luck was on my side because my mom actually did okay. "It's very good, mom."

"Really? Thanks!" She's beaming; maybe this will be easier than I thought.

"Yeah… Hey, mom?"

"Yes, pumpkin?" She answers.

"I've got some news to tell you." I smile. "I'll tell you after dinner, is that okay?"

"I don't see why not." She says. "Way to be mysterious, Mikan! The guys are going to be all over you!" My mother giggles.

_You have no idea._

--

We finish dinner and I offer to do the dishes. I would need the time. I've been over this conversation about twenty times. I'll tell you how I'm planning this.

I'll start it with a 'This year is going to be very different.'

She'll nod and say 'of course; it's your first year of high school.'

Then I'll say 'About going to the local high school…'

Then my mom will most likely say 'what about it?'

I'll say 'Mom, I've gotten a scholarship for Alice Academy in Tokyo.'

She will probably say 'what; I don't remember anyone telling me about this.'

Then I'll say 'It was last minute; the person who originally got the scholarship is moving out of the country and they asked me.'

My mother will calm down and say 'oh, okay honey. Do we have to register you?'

I'll say 'no, Hotaru and I already did during lunch today.'

My mother will get more interested. 'Hotaru's going with you?'

I'll nod and my mother will be hooked! He-he. She'll ask how much

I'll say the scholarship covers it and that I'll be staying in a dorm. She'll nod in acceptance and then we'll watch TV and talk about our day.

I finish the dishes and take a deep breath.

Here I go…

--

_Oh, Lord, I knew you loved me so! _It went perfectly, just like I planned. Except some of the dialog was changed and I had to improvise a bit. No problem.

I called up Koko and reenacted our conversation. After that, I called Hotaru.

"Hey, I told my mom about the academy thing."

"How did it go?"

"Great, it went so perfect. Do you want me to tell you how I got her to accept it?"

"No."

"Aw, why? You might be able to use it to help you!" I hear her mumble something. "What?"

"I don't think I'll need you're help about it. Besides, we can't have our stories matching because then our parents might talk to each other and figure it out."

"Oh well I told my mom that you and me were going to be scholarship students… so say something about that okay?"

She sighs loudly. "Do I look like a scholarship student?"

"Well, you should be thankful for my quick thinking!"

"What quick thinking?"

"It's not like the school will think we're scholarship students since you're paying for both of us."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten your loan."

"I know." I grumble.

"I've thought of a new way to have you pay it off?" She changes the subject. I have a feeling she hasn't figured what to say to her parents yet.

"Y-you have?" _Lord, please love me enough to not let her torture me! _

"Yes, you can help me take pictures of guys when we go to school." I exhale. That's not so bad, right?

"Hai."

"I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Koko's coming too."

"Fine, good bye."

"Bye." She clicked off and I did too. Tomorrow won't be that bad right? I wonder how Hotaru is going to tell her parents.

--

**Author's note: Hotaru's Point of view.**

_How am I going to tell my parents? I can't believe the idiot thought of that and I didn't. What is this world coming too?_

I climb down the stairs into the living room. The sooner I tell them the better it will be. "Mother, Father, I've news to be shared."

"Do tell, Hotaru." My mom says, turning her all her attention to me. My father also shifts in his seat to look at me.

"I've gotten a scholarship to a school in Tokyo called Alice Academy."

"When did this happen?"

"One of the other girls who had the scholarship had a sudden change of heart and I was next in line."

"That seems fine." My father nods approvingly.

"Thank you. I'll be living in a dorm on campus, so I won't have to worry about where I'll be living. Everything's paid for me also since I've gotten a full scholarship."

"How lovely." My mother coos. My father nods again.

"It sounds like you will have a good first year of high school." He smiles at me and I allow a small smile for my parents, mostly my mother, to see.

"I'm going to go back to my room. I've started to make a packing list for school."

"If you need anything, let us know, okay?"

"Thank you." I smile again, for my mother's sake, and turn to go back upstairs.

_There all done…_

--

**Author's note: Back to Mikan's point of view. **

I'm late again! I'm late! Hotaru is going to kill me. I missed the public bus and am forced to walk/run. Right now, I'm running for all I've got. Okay… so I woke up late again. Give me a break!

I see the mall; it's in my sight! Yes, I'm here!

--

"Late." Says my stoic best friend.

"Sorry." I huff and puff. I'm bent over using my knees to help me stay standing.

"I told you not to be late." She states with no feeling.

"My alarm clock broke."

"Liar."

"The power went off last night."

"Why?"

"Um… Thunderstorm?"

"Liar."

"Fine, I, accidently, woke up late." I cringe.

"Do it again and die." I relax.

"Hai."

Koko's just laughing at our exchange. I glare at him. He tries to stifle his chuckles and holds the door open for us. "Ladies first." We go to walk forward but he cuts in front of us and leaves us to go after him.

"What was that?" I complain.

"It was a diss to your gender." State the obvious, why don't you?

"Whatever. What store do we go into first?" I walk forward but am yanked a different way. "What are you doing?"

"Food first, clothes later." Of course, Hotaru would think of her stomach first.

--

After we eat, we leave to wander the mall. We enter a store, I don't remember the name, and walk to the boys' section. We, Hotaru and I, get some weird looks. I go over to the jeans and look for my size, but I don't understand the size. What does 34 inches mean?

"Um… How am I supposed to know which one will fit me without having to try them all on?" Koko chuckles. He likes this too much.

"You have to measure you're waist." _Oh. _

"Um… where?" He rolls his eyes.

"Hotaru, if you please." He holds his hand out to her and she throws him a tape measure. "Here." He chucks it at me and… I don't catch it.

"You could have handed it to me." I mumble while picking it up.

"That would be no fun. You have to get better reflexes, Mikan, and what a better way than to have me to help you." He grins.

"Oh yeah, of course, silly me. Having you CHUCK something at me will help me… oh I don't know… get a concussion!" I growl the last part out. He just chuckles some more and tells me to measure myself.

"Thirty-three inches." Koko sighs. You have to be one of those people who are in-betweens don't you?"

I glare at him. "Fine, I'll have you try on a thirty-two and a thirty-four. Come out and show me, okay?" He's smirking. I've no idea why.

"Fine." He hands me a couple pairs and I walk towards the changing rooms. Before I enter, a guy comes out with some shirts and looks at me funny. I blush and quickly walk away back towards my friends.

Koko's full out laughing; he'll probably fall on the ground if I push him… how delightful that would be. Instead I try to punch him, but I miss. "How could you, you monster!"

"Sorry, Mikan. I thought you were a bit smarter than that." I flush.

"I had a momentary absence of mind."

"Sure." I huff.

"Fine, I'm going to the girls changing rooms."

"Mikan, wait." I turn to look at Hotaru.

"Grab some shirt sizes. You'll probably be a small or medium."

"Okay."

I stroll over to the shirts with Koko. I'm not speaking to him but he doesn't seem to mind.

There's a sale on t-shirts by the wall and I walk over there. "So what are some guy colors?"

Instead Koko pulls five shirts out for me; one's red, black, blue, dark forest green, and the last one is white. "Thanks for, you know, helping yourself to choosing my clothes." I say sarcastically.

"No problem. Here the white one's a medium, the others are all small. Do you need anything else?"

"Um… a dress shirt?" Koko nods and walks over to some shirts that are hanging.

"You just want one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'd go with black." I nod again and he hands me a couple.

"I'm not sure of your size so just try them all on and tell me which one fits." He noticed that I didn't have dress pants and shoos me away. We'll pick some later when I know my size he told me.

"Hai."

--

A thirty-two size pants fits me and smalls for shirts. I'm not sure about that dress shirt size but the smallest dress shirt fit me so it works.

In all, I bought five plain t-shirts, one dress shirt, two pairs of jeans, one pair of kakis, and…um… some boxers. I blushed at the check out lady when she looked at me weirdly. Hotaru bought about the same things as me, except she bought two dress shirts. When the lady looked at her weirdly, she just glared at her and the lady quickly finished checking her out. We walked home and separated when our paths did.

--

"Hey, mom. I'm home."

"Where were you?"

"Shopping with Koko and Hotaru." I try to make my escape.

"Really, what did you get? Let me see!" Not the best thing to say, I guess.

"Um…" I can hear her foot steps coming my way. "Just some…uh…new Cds."

"Oh, I thought you meant clothe shopping." He steps stop.

"No sorry."

"It's okay, I'm glad you had fun."

"I'm going to go to bed. Today tired me out."

"Good night."

"Night, mom." I walked quickly to my room and shoved the bags under the bed and fell on my bed.

Everything is going fine… so far… YAY!

**--**

**Hey, Guys! Love me, adore me, and bow down to me! I've updated for you guys in record time! And this chapter is the longest I've done! Just because I love you guys and for all of the wonderful reviews! A special props for Wishing you knew because she noticed my mistake about Mikan's family and no one else did. hehe. Don't worry I edited it. Yay me! hehe.**

**Brittney**


	3. Hey guys bad news

_Hey guys,_

_I think I'm going to take a break of because school is starting to get hectic. I mean, last night I got home at five thirty (I had tennis practice from three thirty to five but it takes me awhile to walk home so I get home around five thirty.) and then I did homework until seven thirty, then I had to do dishes, then I had a little me time and then I watched the news. So yeah. Please don't hate me. I just need one month, no less; until September ends, okay? My tennis season is very short. It ends on Oct. 2. Then I'll get home earlier and will have time for you guys. Can you wait around 25 days (give or take a little)? It would be much appreciated! Love y'all!_

_Brittney_

_P.s. I may do some one shots but other than that I think my chapter fictions are on hold._


	4. Chapter 3

**All Boys Academy**

Chpt. 3

Today has been great. I met with Koko this morning and we went and got doughnuts. Our first semester of high school starts not next Monday but the next…Today's Sunday but the school gave its students a week to get on campus. Some people probably have to travel out of the country so it's only fair. I will never understand how my Koko got into this school nor why he would want to go to such a snobby, pricy school. I would rather go public that private.

I'm meeting with Hotaru-chan today to go over… disguises. I've got the wig already… but my bone structure and everything… isn't. Hotaru knows this good makeup artist so we're going to see him today at eight.

I glance at my clock… it reads eight thirty. Good I have plenty of-

"EIGHT THIRTY! GAH! HOTARU IS GOING KILL ME!" Rushing through my morning routine, and then grabbing a piece of bread- not even toast; I run out of my house. I'm supposed to be meeting Hotaru at the park. She's got her own driver because she's, well, she's Hotaru, my best friend! Yay!

--

"If you're late one more time, I will not hesitate to personally wreak havoc on your person." Right, my best friend.

"Sorry, Hotaru-chan… my alarm clock didn't go off when it was supposed to." I lie. No one likes an angry Hotaru.

"Do you even have it set?" Shoot.

"Eto… you have to have it set?" I laugh uneasily.

"Idiot, let's just go." I glared at Koko who was standing, conveniently, _behind_ Hotaru. He insisted on coming. I believe it is just to annoy me but who am I to question his motives, when my motives are not as innocent as they should be. In truth, I am being very deceitful to… everyone, but I have a reason! It's very good. To me it is…

--

"Hello, Hello my beautiful Imai-san." Some stranger calls from when we enter the stylist store. To me… he sounds, sort of, gay. No offence or anything, but it's just my opinion. I love people like that… well don't mind. Well it doesn't matter to me whether my friends or surrounding people are.

"Hello, we need your assistance in makeup products to make us look like guys." I saw his eye brows hitch up and his eyes turn questioning at us and then his eyes rose even higher when he looked at Koko.

"Him too? I think he looks manly enough but a little foundation and we can make him even more." He grinned while looking through his drawers for said product. I smirked.

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine. It's just them." Koko shouted indignantly. I think I heard him mumble something like 'I am too manly enough. Who's this guy thinking that I'm not?'

"What are you mumbling, Koko-pooh?" He turns and glares at me. I smile sincerely at him. He sighs and waves me away. I wink at him before turning back around to listen to what the stylist man is saying.

--

"Well for you sweetheart, I think we're good on makeup although your-ahem- chest needs some tuning." I burst out at that comment, but one glare from Hotaru, and I was stifling it and pretending to cough. "I think that a good bind would be fine."

He pulled out one of those long tan thingies that people wear when they're hurt. "Why don't you go try it? Mikan-san... you may want one…" I glance down at my undeveloped chest and frown. Well in this case it's good that I'm more undeveloped, right?

I turn sharply towards Koko, who's sitting in the corner, trying to not laugh. "What are you laughing at, girly man?" I yell at him. He stops laughing and crosses his hands over his chest.

"Am not."

"Says the pmsing man." He frowns and then I turn back and snatch the bandages. "Thank you." I cough and set them next to my purse. He nods.

"Hotaru-chan, how are you coming?" The curtain slides open and she stands there. No one talks. I don't see… anything wrong, but her face is murderous.

"It's look alright." Mr. Stylist man smiles encouragingly. But before Koko or I could say anything it falls down and pools around her feet. Koko bursts out laughing and I have to turn around and pretend to be interested in a product so she doesn't see my attempt to keep a straight face. The only thought that was going through my mind was 'I wish I had my camera.' "Well,"-Ahem-"maybe just a little bit tighter, hm?"

"I'll work on it." Hotaru says icily. I shiver. She's not very happy, I suppose, about being in such an embarrassing situation.

--

"Now to the makeup!" Sings Mr. Stylist. I sigh. So far we've… done nothing but try on facial hair for the last hour. It was very fun, but both I and Hotaru have decided to stay clean faced, although Koko wouldn't look that bad with one of those curly mustaches. Hehe.

"Now for Hotaru's makeup." He shifts through his drawers and comes out with a dark brown eye liner pen. "Now usually, this is used for girls' eyes, obviously, but it'll be subtle enough to have the defined chin and the hard cheekbones that young males have." I watch as he adds a little here and a little there and Hotaru looks even scarier than before, but not an ugly scarier, a beautiful scary, more serious and demanding.

"Wow, Hotaru, don't you look manly now." I smile at her through the mirror. She looks up at me, but says nothing.

"Fine; this'll do. Anything else I may need?" He taps his chin and then leans in.

"I love your eyebrows but they have to go." She glared at him.

"What?" She was able to hiss out. "I am not going to an all boy school without eyebrows." She stated and I knew she wasn't planning on changing her mind.

"N-no, you misunderstood me. I meant that your ones now would have to go. Boys don't have thin eyebrows like girls." I exhaled and I noticed Hotaru's shoulders relax the tiniest bit. "So he said you'll need to wear these." He handed her two pieces of, what looked like, paper with hair tapped to it. "These will do fine, I think." He smiled.

"You think?" Hotaru said.

"Um… Did I say that? I meant I KNOW so. Hehe. You must have misheard me." She looked at him through the mirror.

"What are you suggesting? That I don't listen?" She said coolly. Uh-oh.

"Ahem… well… both of you will be in need these. I'll go and get a couple more sets. Each set should last about three weeks before the sticky side of the eyebrows stops working." He said while backing away from Hotaru and smiling nervously at her and giving me an 'I hate working with her, she's so scary' look. I just shrugged my shoulders in a 'What do you want me to do about that?' look.

He came back with several small contact box boxes or that's about the size they looked. "You'll also be needing sideburns." He lifted one of his hands that I assumed held the sideburns. "You'll be having wigs the same color as your hair, am I correct to assume that?" He looked anxiously at Hotaru, hoping to not be wrong for once.

"Yes."

He smiled a little. "Okay well they're about right. Mikan-san, was it?" I nodded. "Well let's make sure that it matches somewhat, okay." I nodded again.

"Okay." I sat down in the chair that he gave me and then he grabbed a piece of my hair and put it next to the fake sideburn. He huffed.

"It's a little off; I think I have something closer. One moment." He turned back towards the back of the store where they kept all of their extra products. I sighed and just stared at myself in the mirror, trying to imagine myself as a guy. Would people notice? I hope not because if they did we'd have an issue. Bribing them might get costly so we'll go for not having them know our little secret.

"You think we can do this?" I asked.

"Well if you"-

"Of course you can; you have my help, don't you?" Interrupted Mr. Hair stylist guy.

"If you say so." I mumbled. If we were found out, we'd be kicked out and my mom would be contacted. Oh My, Lord; if she found out I would be in some deep punishment. I'd probably be grounded till death of self or parent. Oh joy.

--

We left the hair stylist's shop and are heading to a coffee shop to plot. Sigh; I sound so evil these days… oh well; I'll live.

Instead of walking, Hotaru gave me and Koko a ride to the coffee shop. She can be nice sometimes, when you're nice to her… or when she needs you for something; either way you're sure to be saved from her inferno of a temper.

I sat there bored; the coffee shop that Hotaru _had _to go to was across town and it would take us awhile with all of the traffic. What do all of these people have to do during a Saturday? Doesn't everybody just sit home and watch re-runs? I know I do but… Anyway…

I just turned away from the window and decided to close my eyes and relax. Everything was going good and I was so excited for next week. This school was a boarding school, which I wasn't so excited about. I've yet to come up with a plan for taking a shower. I wonder what Hotaru would say to that? "Hey, Hotaru, how are we going to take showers if we're in a boy's dormitory?"

Koko, of course, laughed at that. Hotaru just looked at me for a couple of seconds before… "That question is completely stupid and I will not bother to regard it with an answer."

"Does that mean you don't know?" I asked innocently. Inside I knew she hadn't thought of an answer for that question, let alone, thought about it. I thought it was a good question.

"It's easy; really, anyone with a brain could figure it out." She said, trying to end the conversation.

"Koko, how would you answer that question?" I saw Hotaru's expression change from impassiveness to a scowl. She, obviously, didn't think that I would have asked him.

"Um… in the shower room when no one's there?" I smirked in confidence; he didn't know- WHAT? I glanced at him. Did he just answer the question?

"What did you say?" I asked. There was no way Koko said something …so… _smart_. I-I can't even comprehend. I sighed; I had obviously been thinking of the question a little too seriously. "Good answer, Koko. See, Hotaru, at least someone knows how to answer that _completely stupid question_." I smiled at her innocently.

When looking at Koko… he clearly didn't understand that I was complimenting him, but no need to pull him down. I, then, looked at Hotaru and she was glaring at me. "I knew the answer, idiot. I was hoping you would try thinking critically but apparently you are too lazy to try." She huffed. Someone has a temper; I would say.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru, forgive me for my incompetence please?" She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Imai-san, we have arrived." The chauffer called from the front of the car.

"Thank you." She replied stiffly.

We all jumped out of the car and proceeded towards the entrance to the shop. Once in my eyes automatically scanned the room for anyone I knew, not because I was cautious; just a reaction. I didn't recognize anyone I knew so I turned to Koko who was busy waving to a bunch of guys sitting a booth to our left. "Hey, guys, let me introduce you to the 'guys'. Get it?" He smiled, thinking he was being clever; he wasn't but I smiled anyway and nodded. He turned to Hotaru. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but hurry up; I want to eat." He smiled and started to walk towards the boys in the booth. I hesitantly made my way over. I wasn't big on interacting with guys. I know what you're thinking. Koko is the only boy I really talk to. Hotaru fell in behind me.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while." He smiled at them, completely forgetting about me and Hotaru.

"Nothing really; just been getting ready for school and all that crap." I saw some nods and little 'yeah's and 'mhmm's.

"Yeah I hear you." Koko smirked and looked back at me and Hotaru. I glared at him and I'm pretty sure that Hotaru was too. I didn't want to glance behind me. I was a tiny bit afraid she would just leave me here all alone with these hooligans. "Oh, and by the way, I have yet to introduce you to my two friends and vice versa." Koko stood aside; I wish he hadn't.

I looked around the table. There was a boy with blondish/light brown hair that had glasses. He was smiling shyly at us, maybe he didn't talk to that many girls just like I with boys. The next had short buzzed blackish/really, really dark hair, Mochu. I'd seen him a couple of times outside Koko's house. They were neighbors. I gave him a nod and a small smile. The one next to Mochu had bright blond hair and incredibly blue eyes. He looked… so dreamy! Like a prince or-or-or I don't even know, maybe a totally cute stable boy that you were unable to date because of your higher social class. Before I go into Lala Land, I turned to look at the last boy in the booth and froze. It was that obnoxious boy that I ran into on the street. He looked even better than I remembered though. His hair was tousled in that 'I just got out of bed' look. His eyes were deep burgundy and I suddenly realized that I was staring. Blushing, I looked away across the restaurant. "This is Mikan Sakura." I turned back around and gave a quick smile before glancing back around at the menu. I was getting hungry. I looked at my watch and it said twelve-thirty. About the right time to eat lunch. "…and this is Hotaru Imai."

"Nice to meet you" She said. I looked back at her and she had her eyebrows raised at me. I realized I had been rude by not saying something like she did. I just rolled my eyes. It wasn't that big of a deal. So they'll think I'm a rude girl, but they won't be seeing me as a girl anytime soon. I smiled secretly. I loved secrets. They made me feel important. I know; how selfish/spoiled of me.

"I'm Ruka." Said the blond-blued boy. His voice sounded so smooth and dreamy… like ice cream.

"I'm Yuu." I figured since they were only saying first names that that was what they wanted us to call them.

"I'm Mochu." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. Smart-A, isn't he?

I looked at the last boy, Mr. Hot Vampire, but he didn't say anything. I, then, glanced at Koko. He smiled and laughed. "Um… this is Natsume Hyuuga."

"I'm hungry; let's go eat, Mikan." I turned to look at Hotaru and nodded.

"If you'll excuse us…" I said smiling.

"Now she has manners." I turned to look at Natsume with shock in my eyes. I glared at him. What was he implying?

"Excuse me?"

"What, do you not understand what I just said, little girl? Or should I say it in third grader language?" I glared at him harder. I was not a third grader and just because I had my hair in pig tails, meant nothing. I just felt like being immature today.

"I understood." I say icily. He just looked at me with his indifferent 'I don't care' look. "I just…um…yeah…" I finished lamely. He smirked. I needed to get out of there fast. I could feel myself starting to blush. "Sorry, I have to go to my table now." Oh, Lord. That could have gone better. I made a complete fool out of myself.

--

"Hotaru, how could you just leave me there with all of those guys?" When I turned to look at her, she was smirking! She did it on purpose. How cruel of a best friend do I have?

"It was good practice for you, since we will be staying at an all boys' school." It was all sinking in now. There would be no other girls accept for me and Hotaru, unless there was some kind of society called 'Girls who secretly want to be boys' club. I highly doubt that but maybe, hopefully, that would be true.

I looked back at Hotaru. "Maybe this wasn't the best"-

"You are not backing out now since I paid for the money to go to this school and there are no refunds."

"…Hai." Hotaru never wasted money on anything so I guess it was stupid of me to even think that she would let me get out of this stupid idea.

"Besides, this is a great opportunity to get a lot of cash by selling guys' pictures."

I looked at her with a little doubt. "Can you do that without having their permission?"

"As long as you don't get found out." My mouth dropped open. So basically we were selling unauthorized pictures to boy crazy girls. This would all work out.

"Your order is done." I turned to look at the waitress that was serving us. I ordered a slice of vanilla cake with white icing and Hotaru ordered an iced lemon tea.

She must have seen my distress because I heard her ask me what was wrong. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how dreadful it will be to have to go back to school after this wonderful summer break." She smiled.

"I completely understand. I'm a junior in high school and I do not look forward going back to school and homework."

"Yeah, me too… me too." I sighed. That was the least of my worries. I was actually very smart in my academic classes and am usually at the top of my class. It's just that, sometimes, I can be dense.

"If you need anything let me know, okay?" We both nodded.

Once she was gone, Hotaru went all business talk about school. "Tomorrow is the first day students can start coming to school. I want you to be packed and ready to go, understood?" I nodded.

"How many days are there for everyone to get registered?"

"Four."

"Four? Then why are we going on the first day? I don't want to sit there for three extra days with nothing to do!"

"First of all, we don't know the campus at all because we didn't go to the tour they set up for freshmen and parents. Second, I want to get there before my roommate does because I have a feeling that we will not be roommates with each other." I froze.

"What? You're not going to be my roommate?"

"No, students don't have the power to choose who there roommate would be because then the school board would have even bigger problems, with requests and all of that. Also, I would like to have a schedule set up for when I will shower before school actually starts."

"Good point." She nodded.

"So be ready by eight o'clock, okay?" She stared at me with a patronizing look.

"I won't be late; I promise."

"Says the girl who overslept everyday last year, except for the first day because we didn't have to go to school till twelve o'clock." I sighed. She did have a point. I really like my sleep, thank you very much.

"So then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at eight o'clock." I repeated.

"Oh and don't forget to back your guys clothes. It would be quite embarrassing to have packed girl clothes instead of male ones."

"Yeah that would be an issue I bet."

She nodded. "So don't forget. I'll check before we leave anyway." I frowned.

"I can do it myself you know."

"Yes, I'm sure you could, but that early in the morning may be a problem for you." I scowled.

"I'll do fine."

"Don't pack any girl underwear or bras." I blushed.

"I'm not stupid." I hissed. I was close to screaming at her but that would make even more of a scene.

"Also, about your monthly you-know-what, make sure you keep your stuff hidden."

"Oh boy. Hadn't thought of that."

"I would bring extras at least bring four bags of pads if I were you." I sighed. This was going to get messy.

"I'll be coming over at seven-thirty just to make sure and we'll leave at eight. That sounds better."

"…Hai."

We had finished our tea and cake and were now sitting with empty plates and cups in front of ourselves. "Do you want me to drive you home? It looks like Koko will be staying with his other friends." I glanced at their booth and they were, indeed, laughing and talking quite loudly to each other, even though they were less than a foot away from each other. The only ones who were relatively quite were Prince Charming, Mr. Hot Vampire, and Yuu-san. They were talking to each other quietly and occasionally replying to the others thoughts and opinions/facts or whatever boys said.

"Yes, that would be nice of you." I smiled at her. "Let me just go tell Koko were leaving." She nodded and went to go to the bathroom quickly.

I walked a little nervously towards their table. "Hey, Koko, Hotaru and I are leaving, so I'll call you later, okay?"

He turned and smiled sheepishly. "Sure, sorry for ditching you."

"It's okay. You wouldn't have cared about what Hotaru and I were talking about." I looked at the others. "Nice meeting you." I heard some 'you too's, and more 'mhmm's.

"How nice of you to come say good bye." I looked at Mr. Hot Vampire. He was being sarcastic, I knew that much.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san." I smiled sweetly at him before turning away and scowling.

"It wasn't a compliment." I looked at him.

"Whatever." I huffed. If he wanted to be that way, then fine. He can be a little bratty five year old boy who calls people names like 'little girl' or whatever his stupid brain can come up with.

Hotaru came out of the bathroom and I waved at everyone _else_ before turning around and walking out of the shop.

--

"Natsume, that was kind of mean. She didn't even do anything to you." My best friend said. I rolled my eyes.

"So what? She ran into me on the street, clumsy girl." That event still bothered me. Every girl that looked at me instantly fell to mush at my feet and she was different but I didn't understand why. Even girls that are bookworms are in love with me.

"Just because she didn't fawn over you, she's a clumsy, little girl that's rude? Is your ego that huge?" He hit it right on the nail. So instead I didn't answer. "Oh come on. She really isn't that bad; I don't think… so far."

"Sure, whatever." How long were we going to talk about this stupid little girl? I hate her. She's annoying and stupid and idiotic and STUPID.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"Are you stupid, Ruka, or have you been, recently, hit in the head with a rock? Why would I like a girl with _pig tails_? That obviously tells people that she's a little cry baby whiner."

"Fine, anyway… What day are you arriving at school?" Good a topic change. Why would he even be stupid enough to think that? I don't like her. She's completely ugly.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh well I'm going the first day. Do you want a ride?"

"Fine."

"Okay I'll pick you up at nine."

"Make it ten. I don't want to be up that early." I heard Ruka sigh.

"Okay." I got up and walked out of the shop. I hadn't really wanted to go on the first day, but since Ruka was I might as well. Nobody would be here that I would want to talk to once he was gone off to school.

--

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP. **

**BEEEEP.**

"Otay… I'm getting up." I glanced around the room and sighed. Today was going to be nerve-wracking, mind boggling, and everything I knew I couldn't handle. Knowing these things, I sluggishly went to go take a shower and looked at my uniform. It had a black jacket, white dress shirt, and black dress pants-something you would wear to church. We also had to wear a tie. It was red, which I didn't get. One look told me not to put it on until the last possible second. So I packed it up before I went delusional and actually put it on.

I had packed last night and double checked so that I would make sure I had everything. I don't want to have to buy something I already had… seeing as I'm in debt already, and I don't have enough money for even those bills.

--

Fully dressed in one of my t-shirts I bought and down stairs at an all record time. It was seven-ten and I was on time. Hotaru would be here soon and I had yet to finish eating breakfast. I had ego waffles in the toaster.

The only thing for sure, was that I was not looking forward to going to school.

--

**Ding, dong.**

I went to answer the door. It was exactly seven-thirty. I wonder who that could be…

"Hey, Hotaru." I smiled at her. At least she was coming with me.

"You're up, good." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Of course, I am. I didn't forget."

"Wouldn't put it past you." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Go get your suit case and hurry up and show me. I want to leave at eight."

"Hai, hai." She was always so blunt and down to the point, maybe that's why my other best friend is Koko. He makes my life balanced.

I went into the living room, picked my suitcases up and walked back into the kitchen where Hotaru was waiting. One suitcase had my clothes, bathroom supplies (included my man makeup, wig, sideburns, ect.), and my shoes. My wig was currently on and, no offence to myself, but I look like the girly-est boy in the entire world. My second suitcase contained my books- they took about half of that suitcase- (I made sure that my romance novels were hidden. I needed those, okay. I don't what I would do for in my free time.), school supplies, my journal, iPod (including speakers), my laptop, and cell phone (more debts to Hotaru _even _though she offered.). I also had my comforter and sheets, along with a second pair. Inside a small carry-on, I had some money from my mom, soup, and detergent (I wasn't sure if they supplied that.). "Here they are." I dropped them on the kitchen floor and sat down to take a breather. They weren't light- far from it.

I waited while she went through them. "They're fine." I smiled. It was already seven-fifty-three, so we decided to pack up and head out. It would take us at least two hours to get to the school. We still had to pick up Koko on the way, or so, Hotaru said. "Let's go. That buffoon better be ready or he can find his own ride to school." I smiled. This was going to be a great year if everything went okay.

--

**Knock, knock. **

I was now standing in front of Koko's house, waiting for him to come out. I heard several crashes and some 'oh Lords' before Koko came out of his house sweating. "Hey." He said.

"Ready?" I smirked at him. He looked more tired than I'd ever seen him before.

"Yeah, help with some of these would you?"

"Fine." I picked up his smallest back and one of his big ones that could roll. He was carrying a big bag and another was a rollie one too. "How much did you bring?"

He just shrugged. "I needed a lot of stuff. I'll have to run back in there to get my comforter." Was everything going fit in Hotaru's car? Well it wasn't a car, more like a huge SUV. I'm pretty sure it would be a tight fit. I knew that it had three rows of seats and a huge trunk. Hotaru's and my stuff was taking up the back and I think we might be able to fit his small carry-on bag. I also knew that Hotaru would be sitting in front next to her chauffer. His stuff could sit in the third row seats and then we could take up row two.

--

It worked out just as I planned and we were on the road in no time. It was nice talking with them while just lounging in the back seat half reading; half listening to the stupid things Koko was talking about.

--

Sometime during the drive, I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was being kicked and yelled at to get up. My senses came all at once and I sat straight up. "What?"

"I said, get up you lazy arse and get your luggage out of my truck before I tell my driver to drive away with you in the truck.

"Alright, no need to be mean." I scooted out of the truck and landed on the cement. My left leg felt disconnected from my body because, I think, I was sleeping on it weirdly.

The sun was blazing and all you could hear was boys screaming at each other. "Oh,

_"Makoto, _you're wig is off." Koko stated.

"What?" I yelled and half dived into the truck, to, hopefully, have no one see.

"Makoto, you're hair's fine. Stop being such a girl." I looked at Hotaru and then attentively reached for my wig and found it in perfect place. Hotaru designed them so that they wouldn't move around during the day, and would only come off with special jell you put around where it meets your forehead.

"That was mean, Koko. Thanks, Ho"-

"Haru."

"What?" I was confused.

"My name's Haru, idiot."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Don't forget again, or so help me I will humiliate you in front on everyone. This was your stupid plan anyway. I don't even know why I wanted to help you."

"Remember-pictures?" I prompted.

"Was that it? I thought I had a better reason."

"You can't leave now!" I cried. She just couldn't. I couldn't be the only fake guy at this school.

"I'm not, you idiot. I didn't spend all of this money, just to leave now." I relaxed. Hotaru-no Haru- had me worried there for a moment. I would have to get used to having to call her Haru instead.

"Okay, well not that this was all fun and games, but I'm going to go to my room. I'll catch you later okay? My room's number is 333 in building A on the third floor-if you didn't know, okay? Come by tonight. I'll make sure my roommate's out before you get there." He turned to leave with his ton of baggage.

"Wait, give me a time!" I leaned forward on my tip toes so that I could see him.

"Eight." I heard him yell. He turned back around and kept going with the crowd towards dorms.

I leaned back onto my heels and looked at Haru before glancing down at my information. "My Room number's is 469 in building C. Where's yours?"

"Oh joy, it's on the same building as yours. Room number is 534." I was so happy! This was great news. I wasn't alone in some boys' dorm building all by myself. I had Hotaru there to suffer with me and yes, I know that is very selfish.

"That's great." I said enthusiastically. I started jumping up and down with glee- not the best thing to do.

Hotaru basically clamped me down to the concrete sidewalk. "Don't ever jump like a girl again and your voice is so girly- fix it. Give me your guy voice right now." She crossed her arms over her chest and if she wasn't so short I might be afraid of her. Yes, it was sad to admit but Hotaru and I are around 5'2" feet tall. One word-embarrassing.

I coughed a little and then… "_Hey, I'm Makoto. It's Nice to meet you._ How was that?" She shrugged.

"That's fine, I guess." She turned and started going towards our building.

--

We were going to my room first seeing as it was closer. I was just going to shove my stuff into my dorm and then we would head up to Hotaru's. After that we had planned on finding our classes and then anything else we needed to know, for example, the library or the food court area.

**Ding.**

We were on my floor. There was a sign that said 'Rm. 400-450' left and 'Rm. 451- 499 right'. So we turned right. I ended up going halfway down the corridor before landing in at my dorm number. Farther down I could see another sign that told of dorms' 475-499 would go right again.

Instead of going in, I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear if someone was in the room. "Whew, no one's in there- I don't think." I put my key in, turned it and opened the door.

Wrong.

There, in my dorm, was the guy I hated. He was sitting at one of the two desks in the room and was on his computer/laptop thingy. "I'll see you later." I heard Hotaru say. I turned to beg, but she was already gone.

Reluctantly, I turned back to the inside of my room and stood there, unsure of what to do. "Are you going to stand there all day like an idiot?"

I looked at him but he didn't even look up from his computer. "Um… Hi-_ hey, I'm Makoto Sakura._" I said in my manly voice. _"Nice to meet you."_ He then looked at me up and down.

"Are you a dwarf or something?" I glowered at him.

"No." I decided to start shuffling my stuff around the bed closest to the door, since he took the other one near the window.

Instead of telling me who he was, he just turned back towards his computer. I decided to leave since I could just unpack later, preferably when he wasn't around. "Don't leave."

"What?" I turned back towards him.

"Here." He was holding a piece of paper out to me. I walked forward and took it. Once I had he told me to leave him alone. I gave him one last glare before turning and walking out the door. I made sure I had my key so that I could get back in because I knew he wouldn't let me in.

I glanced down at the sheet in my hand. It read:

_Dorm Rules_

_1. Do not talk to me._

_2. Do not think about talking to me. _

_3. Do not look at me. _

_4. Do not ask to hang out with me._

_5. When I'm in here, you aren't._

_6. Don't touch my things._

_7. Don't go near my things._

_8. Don't think about going near or touching my things_

_9. All in all, leave me alone._

_Consequences are as followed: being thrown out, having your clothes burned, and any other punishment I see is right. _

_Natsume Hyuuga_

Oh joy; I was living under a dictator.

**--**

**Author's note: Hey, guys! Hope you liked it. I went into Natsume's point of view. I hope it wasn't crappy and that I got his character down. If not give me suggestions! The readers are always right, right? Hehe. Any questions don't be afraid to ask. Sorry for errors. I didn't reread for grammar yet. Don't kill me!**

**Brittney**


	5. Chapter 4

**All Boys Academy**

Chpt. 4

"WHAAA, Hotaru, I'm living with the most disagreeable guy on EARTH! It's not fair! He even gave me rules that I have to follow!" I was currently in Hotaru's room. She didn't even have a roommate or they hadn't arrived yet. I hope it's the second choice so that she can suffer too.

"Why is this my problem?" She said in a monotone.

"BECAUSE you are my best friend! I bet that guy's a genius and then he'll figure out I'm a girl and then I'll bring you down too." I harumped at her and then crossed my arms over my chest in a 'now do something' way.

"I will give you a social death if you even think about telling anybody I'm a girl." I wavered and then sighed.

"Hotaru please, with the heart you have—even if it's dark and psychotic—please help me get a new dorm!"

"No."

I groaned and landed on the bed opposite of Hotaru's because I knew she wouldn't want my _dirty body _on it. I shower everyday…almost.

"Go back to your dorm. You're getting annoying."

I sat up so fast; I think I may have given myself whiplash. "You're not going to make me go back to Hitler, are you?"

"Yes. Now leave."

I glared at her. "How cruel, Hotaru! I'll remember this."

"Yeah, for about an hour until you forget." Well… part of that sentence was true. I was very forgetful. But, I also forgave easily, especially when it comes to Hotaru, which is my reason for why I forget fights we've had.

---

"What are you doing here? Did you not read the sheet or is it you just plain don't know how to read?" My roommate said.

"This is my dorm and I think I have a right to be here. I also think that you're rule sheet is completely ridiculous and there is no way I'm going to"—

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" I looked at him confused. I was just talking to him—up, wait; I wasn't allowed to do that either.

"That thing where you actually think. You're a lot less annoying when you're not here." He was sitting there at his desk, still starring at his computer screen, typing only God knows-what.

"Well sorry for having a brain."

"Punishment."

"What?"

He turned away from his computer and swiveled on his chair, which looked like a lot of fun. I'll have to try that later. He stood up and oh my Lord he was a freaking giant!

"Holy crap! How tall are you?" I asked, momentarily forgetting that he wanted to 'punish' me.

"Taller than you."

"Now get out!"

He started walking towards me and, boy, did I feel small. I shamelessly ran—no more like sprinted down the hallway. I think I uttered a small cry… I hope he didn't hear that. It's not my fault that my mother and I were short. I'm about five feet tall and three inches. I ran all the way out of my building and to building 'A' where Koko would take me in for the night. There was no way I was staying in a room with a scary person and expecting to wake up tomorrow.

The only thing that I heard while running through the dorm campus, was nothing. I couldn't hear anyone else in the area. But only because it was around six o'clock; so people were probably eating in the cafeteria. I ate in Hotaru's room, being the smart person I am.

I stopped running when I was in front of the building and tried to compose myself into something that was a little more self dignifying. After all, I am supposed to be one of those cocky, self-caring, self-absorbed, and any other negative adjective boy. But on the downside I think that people are already thinking I'm, ahem, not straight; to put it the nice way. My roommate is included in that statistic and I don't even know him very well and all of this for…Koko.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"Hold on. I'm coming!" I rolled my eyes when I heard a very alarming 'bump' sound come from inside his room. It happens a lot when he's under pressure. He opened the door and then smiled. "Hey, Mi—Makoto." Could he be anymore obvious? "What's up?"

"I need somewhere to stay. My roommate is that scary emo kid that was at the coffee shop." His eyes lit up.

"You mean you're Natsume's roommate?" His hands were on my shoulders and I feared that he would start shaking me senseless soon.

"Well, I believe that is what I just said."

"That guy's awesome."

"He gave me a set of rules." He blanched.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Sweet." I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"Um…ahaha… you said you needed a place to crash right? My roommate's not here so, it'll be cool if you just use his bed."

"Fine."

… and then it hit me. I didn't bring anything with me—no new clothes, no toothbrush, hygiene supplies, nothing.

"Koko, you wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes, do you? I kind of forgot to bring some…" I finished lamely.

He smiled. "So scared you forgot to bring stuff?"

"No!" I shouted indignantly back at him, even though he was right—it wasn't the point of the issue.

"Whatever; I've got clothes for you, if you're not going to be stubborn and take them." I glanced around the room.

"Yeah, yeah; when am I ever stubborn?" But I ignored his answer and glanced at all of his… ahem… sexist pictures. You know those posters; the ones that make you wonder about your friend's _interests. _Those are the ones that I'm looking at right now.

"…Oh and you remember that one time when we were on your roof and you wouldn't let me"—

"Koko, could you answer something for me?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course, princess of nothing, what can I answer for you, your majesty?"

I pointed up at his walls, staring in fake innocent wonder, "What are those?" He glanced back at the wall and then smirked.

"Decorations." My eyes snapped to his in a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Decorations?" I repeated. "For what, Christmas?"

"Well," He glanced across his wall and then finally pointed to one, "that one is."

I just shook my head and then muttered 'whatever'. Begrudgingly, I took his clothes, consisting of a baggy shirt and basketball shorts, and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a sec and, if you could, please take them down for tonight."

I slammed the door, not bothering to hear his answer. I did that a lot—that not listening thing. I did it only to him, my Koko-bun. His bathroom wasn't that big and only had the necessities—sink, toilet, a shower, a mirror, and a cabinet, probably for storing towels. The only thing I cared about was that the showers weren't group showers. That was the only thing that concerned me, but Hotaru didn't seem bothered by it…

Stepping out of the bathroom, I was greeted with a mostly blank wall. The only thing left was pictures of sports guys/teams and band pictures. "Thanks, Koko-bun."

"I only did it because you would have complained all night." He muttered back and might I add, a little sorrowful.

"Yes, yes I would have." I smiled at him before crashing on the bed opposite of his. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Did you bring any?"

"…none that you would want to watch." I turned to look at him with enlarged eyes. He was blushing.

"…Pervert." I sang back at him. "…My best friend is a pervert, a true and loyal pervert."

"Shut up." He yelled.

"You asked for it." I shrugged my shoulders, but I don't think that he saw because I was laying down, oh well.

"Okay, I've got a movie." I bent my head up.

"Which one?"

"Eagle Eye."

"I've never heard of it." I slid up so that I was leaning against the headboard.

"Well then you're in for a heart-wrenching, action packed movie. This movie is so awesome!" He was all hyped up now just talking about it.

"If you say so, then it is." I smiled at him. He was actually good at choosing movies; even I have to give him props.

---

The movie was completely awesome! I just had to use his word to describe the movie. It had the best car chasing scene I've ever seen! Not even James Bond could have gotten away like they did. 'They' being the two main characters. I won't say who but it was completely…_awesome._

"Koko, I've got to say, the movie was super duper sweet! I loved the part where they… Koko?" I leaned over, trying to get a better look at his face. He… wasn't moving. "Koko?" I asked again, while getting up and walking over to him. I shook his arm a little. "Koko?" I repeated.

"…Hey, sweetheart…'bout…my place…hehe…" Koko has officially left this world and gone into his own psychotic world where girls _actually _like him. He was smiling like an idiot so I just left him where he was.

I paused, rethinking my sleeping arrangement. His roommate could come in in the morning tomorrow. I should probably keep my wig on. During the movie it was itching, so I took it off for a little bit. It was sitting on his desk, in its shaggy glory. It was a plain wig, slightly longer than normal boys' hair would be. I wanted to be able to pull it back if I wanted. Hotaru's wig was short in the back and slightly longer in the front, so she could tuck it behind her ears.

Instead of being cruel to Koko, I decided to just go to bed, after brushing my teeth and putting my wig back on. I took one last look at Koko and rolled my eyes, before I turned to face the wall for the night.

---

"Why is there a midget in my bed?" That was the first thing that I heard in the morning. I groaned at rolled over so that I could see the rest of the room.

"Koko, if you say I'm a midget one more time, I'll make you wish you hadn't." Sitting up, I looked at who I thought was Koko. I was sorely mistaken. In front of me stood a boy with silver hair and he had the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

"Well, you're definitely not my roommate if you're calling me Koko." I groaned again.

"Sorry." I mumbled out. "I was just staying over for the night since you hadn't arrived." I looked at him again. He was super gorgeous.

"You sound like a girl." I froze and looked at him with widened eyes. "You must have not hit puberty yet, right? You are going to get picked on this year, is all I have to say." His eyes were shining with an emotion I couldn't understand.

He walked over to the bed and I pulled myself up so I was leaning on the back board. "I'll wash you're sheets for you, just to let you know."

Instead of answering me right away, he put his stuff down and started unpacking. "Um, by the way, I'm Makoto Sakura. Koko's my best friend. So, you might see me around here a lot." I turned to leave.

"Oh and by the way…" He trailed off. I knew instantly he was making fun of me. "It's okay; you don't need to wash the sheets." I turned back to look at him. He was smirking. That's never a good sign. "I don't mind if cute midgets sleep in my bed, Sakura-_chan_." My eyes widened for the second time that morning. I gulped and then high tailed it out of the room. I'd give Koko his clothes back later.

All sorts of thoughts went through my head. Did he know I was a girl… or was he just saying it to make fun of me… or… I don't want to think of other possibilities.

---

It didn't look like anyone was really up. I guess all boys are the same, when it comes to sleeping in. Hopefully, my roommate would still be asleep and that I could just sneak into our room, take a shower and then get out. I had a feeling this year, that I wouldn't be spending much time in our room anyway.

The scenery of our school was… slightly gothic; I noticed. There were gargoyles on the roof tops, the buildings looked ancient, huge arches, and in the background of the school, there sat a church with a huge steeple. This school was built in the late eighteen century; I'm guessing. Everything was gray, but the flowers that they chose to plant were very bright—most of them were red or bright blue. The whole school looking like a live painting; everything was perfect, no litter, no loitering, and people reading on benches. This school seems like it was built for Hotaru. It fits her attitude/personality perfectly.

There was my building, Dorm Building 'C', in all its creepy glory. It actually didn't look that bad. I was just in a bad mood because that guy called me a midget. I'm just height challenged, okay?

---

**Ding.**

I was finally on the fourth floor. I walked the short distance down the hall to my room, sliding my key through the slot. It was kind of like how you get into rooms at a hotel.

Slowly opening the door and flinching when it creaked loudly, I leaned halfway in and saw the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. He was asleep. So many thoughts passed through my mind—'suffocate him with his pillow!', 'Run before the beast wakes up!', and other such idiotic thoughts. I knew that killing my roommate would not be an option. The police would probably question me first and that would be bad… hehe.

I started tip toeing through the room to my dresser. I needed to get clothes and then I could take haven in the bathroom. Hopefully the walls are thick so that he wouldn't hear the sound of water or that he was a deep sleeper.

---

I sighed in bliss. I felt so disgusting walking through campus. How can boys live without showering everyday? I will never know nor will I try.

I realized something, while holding my _pink _shampoo bottle. I had brought my shampoo bottle from home and had thought nothing of it. But now, boys will definitely notice if I smell like strawberries. I'll just alienate myself from human contact, beside Hotaru and Koko. They will most likely want to still talk and hang around with me… I hope.

Finished with my shower, I put my wig and other hair pieces on, brushed my teeth, and then got dressed into a plain black t-shirt and jeans.

Before exiting, I pressed my ear to the door, trying to tell if he was awake or not. I couldn't tell, unfortunately for me. I felt ridiculous, with my ear against the door. I shouldn't be afraid to see my roommate. He's not that bad, just very antisocial, and tall, and dark, and mysterious, and handsome, and muscular, and has this killer feeling surrounding. None the less, I shouldn't be afraid, even if all those reasons were good enough.

So, being the brave person I am, I opened the door and was staring at a half naked guy. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. If he saw me blush, he would definitely think I'm gay, and I'll never hear the end of it. Instead of staying their and possibly be ridiculed, I swiftly turned and high tailed it out of my dorm.

"Oi, shorty." I paused and looked back at him. Big mistake. He was leaning against his headboard, with his arms behind his head. One of his legs was bent at the knee and the other one was just laying there. It was too late for me to just turn around and run because I watched as a smirk made its way across his face. "Don't tell me... you like what you see, hm?"

"N-no." I stuttered. Great, I stuttered. That must be the worst thing I could ever do in such a situation.

"Really?"

"Of course." I slightly raised my voice so it sounded slightly girlish. Just leave, Mikan. My mind was trying to tell me to leave, but my body just wouldn't listen. In the end, I stood their frozen.

"There's no need to deny it. My fan club is filled with girls and guys. You won't feel awkward if you want to join. That's why guys don't usually join it because they think it has all girls. It doesn't, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Now I was getting mad. He is such an egotistical person! "Sure, you look okay, but you're attitude is horrible. Even if I was gay—stressing the 'if'—I would rather go for someone else." He glared at me. "Sorry if that wasn't the answer you wanted." I smiled and then turned to go up to Hotaru's room to vent.

---

"Hotaru, please, school hasn't even started yet and I already hate my roommate! Why did we have to come so early to school? I haven't done anything so far, except learning where my classes are and the cafeteria."

"This was your idea, so stop complaining and go spend time with Koko or something. That is why you're here, right?" I sighed. She was right. I looked at the clock. It was around ten o'clock and I think Koko would still be in his room.

"Fine, I'll see you later." I got up off her roommate's bed. There were bags and things by it. "Hey, Who's your roommate?"

"A boy named Ruka Nogi."

"Oh, you mean the blonde at the coffee shop that was sitting next Mr. Stupid Head? He was really nice! You're so lucky." I stopped at thought for a moment and then smiled. "Hey, Hotaru"—

"No." I blanched.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" I whined.

"You are, most likely, going to ask me if I'll switch rooms with you. The answer is no." She didn't even turn to look at me. She was too busy stuffing her face with crab brains or whatever that smelly stuff was.

"But, Hotaru, you could definitely stand up to him. You two basically act the same way! Please, this is the one thing I ask of you." I begged. My pride was long gone if it would help me get away from Hyuuga.

"You're already in debt to me, do you think I'll do stuff for you when you have yet to pay me back?"

"But"—

"Go find Koko, before I kick you out."

"Hai."

With my head and shoulders drooped, I shuffled out of Hotaru's room and out of the building to Koko's. Hotaru didn't even know what it is like to live with such a person in the first place! Well, maybe she does, because her parents are so strict. But then she should be able to handle it. I've never lived with such a person in my life! Sure, Hotaru and I have had sleepovers, but then I would leave in the morning or afternoon. I couldn't get away from Hyuuga! He was there in the morning, there in the afternoon, and there in the evening! He'll never go away!

---

**Knock, knock. **

"Koko, open up! I've got to talk to you!" I slightly raised my voice, so that he would be able to hear me through the door.

He didn't answer, so I banged harder on the door. "Koko, stop being a lazy butt, and get up! Then come to the door and let me in." I stood there for awhile.

But, when I went to bang on the door again, the door opened, and I smiled. "Thanks, I've got to tell you about… you're not Koko."

Standing in front of me was Koko's roommate… in his boxers. What was it with guys and only sleeping in boxers? I don't and never will understand.

"Oh, it's the midget." I tried not to blush, but I was unsuccessful.

"Um…Is Koko here?" I mumbled down at my feet.

"What?" I repeated myself, still not willing to look at him.

"I can't hear you. Why don't look at me if you want to talk to me." I sighed. Straightening up, making sure the blush was gone, and looked him in the eyes.

"Is Koko here?" Then I broke it by looking down the hallway. Maybe he would get the picture that I was impatient.

"He's in the shower. You can wait for him, if you want."

"Thanks."

He moved slightly over, but it still wasn't enough space to _comfortably_ walk through the door. I looked him in the eyes, and he was smirking.

"Coming in or are you going to stand outside and wait for him?"

"Um… I'll just come in." I mumbled again, but he didn't ask me to repeat myself, leading me to believe that earlier he was just playing with me. I pressed myself as close to the opposite side of the opening as possible, so that I wouldn't have to touch him. No such luck because he just pressed closer. If I wasn't careful, he might find out that I'm not a boy and that would spell trouble.

Finally getting through the door, I walk in and go to sit on Koko's bed. "So…" He purred, yes purred, "What do you have to talk to him about?"

"Um, just something stupid."

"It didn't sound like something stupid, when you were banging on our door." He smirked while leaning against the closed door. So cool, I couldn't help but think.

"Well, no one was answering so I lied."

"You are right now."

"I am not." I slightly shouted. He jumped to conclusions too easily.

"Okay then, if it's stupid then tell me."

"Uh…" Shoot. It was about my roommate. Would he know Natsume?

"Go on."

"Well it's about…"—

"Hey, Makoto, what's up?" My savior! Koko just walked into the room—fully dressed, thankfully.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come over. Haru kicked my out of he—his room." I mentally hit myself over that mistake.

"Oh what'd you do this time?"

"Nothing, why is it always my fault?" He just shrugged.

"Because it usually is." Well… that part was true, but still!

"We were just talking, and then he decided to through me out." That part was true-ish. It wasn't a lie; I just wasn't telling everything. "Anyway… want to go get lunch?"

"Sure, McDonalds?"

"Of course."

He nodded. "Sounds cool. Hey, Kira, you want to come to?" Uh-oh. I glanced back at his silver-haired roommate with desperate eyes, but instead of feeling bad for me, he smirked and then glanced over my shoulder to Koko.

"Sure, let me get ready, and then we'll go, okay?" That little beep-head looked so pleased with himself. He's lucky Koko is so nice and friendly, and I should curse Koko for it. The idiot.

Koko nodded absentmindedly.

---

Kira, I believe his name was, was ready very fast. It took him probably ten minutes to get ready. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a dark blue muscle shirt underneath and tan pants. His looked good. I had to admit.

"Okay, let's go." Koko said. "I'm starving."

"I'll drive if you want." Kira suggested. I groaned internally. He would probably take us hostage until I told him my secret. I know he knows… well I don't _know_ he knows, but I think he's suspicious of me. That's enough for me to go on.

"Sure, cool with you Makoto?"

"I guess, neither me nor you can even drive in the first place." I grumbled.

"Then I guess it's settled. Ah, the true gifts of being older and more…experienced." I mentally froze.

…_experienced._

…_experienced._

…_experienced._

What the HECK did that mean? I furrowed my brow and grudgingly got in the car. This guy was to difficult and stupid to understand. He was just messing with me. Yeah, that's it.

---

We got out of his car and went to go order. "Hey, Koko get me what I usually get, cool? I handed him a twenty and he nodded, already absorbed in all the wonderful choices, that McDonalds had to offer.

I walked to a booth in the back of the room and settled down on one side, making sure there would be no space for Kira.

Too late.

I felt myself being pushed over into the corner. "You don't mind if I sit next to you, do you?" He whispered.

No, I was blushing! How could you not blush when a guy whispers into your ear? One of his arms was holding the table and the other was on the wall near my head. He was leaning forward so he could whisper.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard Koko's voice. Kira immediately moved away.

"Nothing, I just tripped when I was going to enter the booth." He smiled sincerely. Then to me, he said, "I really am sorry about that."

"It's fine." Koko's eyes were still on Kira, and he didn't look happy. I don't know what I would do if I was alone with this crack head—no matter how hot he was.

"Whatever." Koko muttered. "Here's your food, Makoto." He handed me a tray that had everything I usually have on it.

"Thanks." I smile at him. I glance at Kira, and notice he didn't order anything. "You're not hungry or something?"

His turned to me. "Yeah, I think I might order something to go."

"Okay." I turned away, my cheeks warm…again. His gaze was so intense! Holy Lord! Sorry for using his name in vain. Calm your hormones, Mikan. You're a guy! Think about that, okay?

"So, how old are you, since you can drive?"

"I turn seventeen this year."

"Oh." I paled a little. He was freaking sixteen! I could feel how cocky he was feeling now. It surrounded him like smoke.

"You're a freshmen, right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"So, you're only fourteen?"

"Mhmm." Stop rubbing it in, you jerk!

"Cute." My eyes narrowed this time. Cute?

"Excuse me?" I sat tall… well as tall as I could get. The top of my head reached the base of his neck. Curse him.

"Oh, did I offend you? I'm sorry; I forget how prideful boys are." He chuckled. "That comment won't come out of my mouth again." He promised.

"Whatever…" I mumbled. "Koko, did you get you're schedule yet?"

"Yeah, but it's in my room. We should compare later." He had his goofy grin on again.

"Fine, I'm sure we won't have any classes together; you always choose the easy classes."

"No, I didn't this year." He boasted.

"I'm impressed." He frowned.

"You're making fun of me." He whined.

"Yup."

"No fair." I smiled.

"You guys have been friends for awhile, I presume?" I turned to Kira. For a second, I was almost able to forget he was there.

"Yeah, since, like, birth or whatever." Well, since we were two, but close enough. "Hey, Kira are you going out or something tonight?"

"Yes, I am. I think I'll be back early morning."

"Sweet, can Makoto use your bed then tonight? He's afraid of his roommate." He snickered.

"Am not!" I yelled indignantly.

"Who's his roommate?" Kira asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Koko responded as though I wasn't there.

"Oh, he's a sophomore, right?" I blanched.

"Yeah." Koko said. He leaned back, rubbing his belly.

"I thought he was our age." I said to Koko.

"Nope."

"Then why do you hang out with him?"

Koko chuckled. "Because he's my friend." I glared at him. He should have at least told me.

"Whatever. Are we ready to go yet?" I huffed.

"Sure, Kira, you going to order something or what?" Koko said.

"No, I'm still not very hungry. Plus, fast food is bad for the figure." He was looking at me as he said it, that stupid smile still on his face. I glared at him.

"Who cares?" I mumbled, while sliding out and stuffing my hands in my jeans.

"I agree." Koko said, slinging an arm around my shoulders. Koko smiled back down at me. "Let's go." His arm slid away, but not before it slapped my back—hard.

"Ouch, Koko."

"Oops, I forgot how fragile you were." He smirked.

"Oh please, it didn't even hurt!" I yelled after him.

Kira was just standing at the entrance, waiting for us. "Let us go, children." He smiled. Koko grumbled something and I just frowned. I was not a child; even though sometimes I act like it. Those times didn't count because they were few and far apart.

---

It was late, Kira left around seven to go out to dinner with some friends of his. Koko and I were inside his room playing video games and eating junk food.

"Take that!" I screamed, while standing up, hitting a few buttons, and watching, with some pride, as he blew up.

"Aw, come on! No fair! REMATCH!" I said. Instead I just tossed the control on the floor.

"Fine, I'll give you five more chances to beat me, and then we do something else."

---

"Time's up." I said. "I'm tired of beating you. Let's watch a movie or something. It's like eight o'clock right now.

"Fine and you did not beat me all those times."

"Alright", I giggled. "You won once out of twenty times."

"…more like ten times." He huffed.

"Whatever. Stick a movie in and shut up." I walked over to Kira's bed and flopped onto it.

"Fine, how about Vantage Point."

"Sounds good with me."

Five minutes into the movie, I fell asleep, sprawled across Kira's sheets.

---

Groaning, I finally decided to open my eyes. The clock read nine o'clock. Koko wasn't in his bed, but I could hear the shower going.

"Good morning, princess." I froze. Someone was behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and there was Kira, half-naked in boxers.

I shifted and then felt something between my legs, glancing down; I realized it was his hand. My cheeks were warm once again.

"Uh…" My mind didn't work this well in the morning. I was in a panic. Koko, get out here! My mind screamed.

"…You, my dear, are a liar."

Uh-oh. Gigs up, Mikan.

---

**Author's note: Hey guys, Sorry the ending is a little cliff hanger (I hope? It was my goal anyway). Hope you liked it. I'll update in two weeks, give or take. Hehe, my chapters are just getting longer and longer. This one was twelve pages! Hehe. Go me!**

**~Brittney**


	6. Chapter 5

**All Boys Academy**

Chpt. 5

I laid there frozen, unsure of what to do. His hand was gone, thank goodness, but he was still lying next to me, expecting me to explain. That was the last thing I wanted to do though. I'd want to run down the hallway yelling and screaming random things, just to make myself feel better about the situation I was in.

Koko was still in the shower; I could hear the hiss of the hot water coming out of the bathroom. Their room was still, nothing moving… not that there should be anything moving in an apartment. If there was, Koko would have some major cleaning to do before I'd come back in this room.

The television was off; I figured that Koko or Kira turned it off when I was asleep. Magazines littered the floor along with food bags and wrinkly clothing. Koko's _decorations_ were lying in a pile beside his bed, and I could see a box of something still underneath his bed.

"Uh… I, um, thought you were staying out _all night long_." My face was turned away from him. Although, he could probably feel the heat rolling off it. I know I could.

"I decidedly changed my mind." His voice was teasing and I knew he was thrilled that I was in such a predicament, though I don't know him very well.

"Um, well then I should probably go…" I left the sentence open, hoping he wouldn't close it. I had to vent to Hotaru some more whether she cared or not.

"Yes, perhaps that's what's best. I would hate for Yomi-san to find us in such a position." His voice was delicate, as though he were choosing his words carefully.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I crawled out of the bed and made a bee line for the door. It was like any other door, but this particular doorway gave me freedom to leave this problem until I had further advice of what to do.

"Oh, but I was wondering if we could hang out soon. I think we have some things to talk about or explain. Don't you?" I turned back to look at him, lounging on his bed, in his boxer glory. His silver hair was disheveled and sliding in front of his left eye. His right eye was staring straight at me, as though he could see all my secrets. Not very appealing to someone who has a lot of things to hide…

"Um, I don't really know what you want to talk about." I said lamely, wisely choosing to ignore the 'explain' part. "Unless you want to tell me something." My hands stuffed themselves into my front pockets, a nervous habit of mine.

"You could say something like that." His mouth formed a grin without showing his teeth. The skin over his cheeks pulled taunt and his eyes flashed.

"Uh, sure, but with school starting and everything, I don't think I'll have much time to hang out and stuff. So… We'll have to schedule it out ahead of time and stuff." I mentally slapped myself for sounding so defensive, like I actually had something to hide.

"Of course, I'll talk to Yomi-san about it; I'm sure he'd have a time you'd be able to talk to me, right?" His head tilted to the right side; his hair shifting over his right eye. His eyes were innocent looking—wide and curious.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I mumbled back before turning around and ripping the door open.

My feet stepped through the door and I felt my hand softly close it. Everything was a blur; this morning swirling through my head, and I unable to comprehend the consequences of my actions.

I walked down to the elevator, pressing the 'L' button, representing the Lounge or the first floor of the dorm building. I strolled through the lobby, staring down at the ceramic tiles and then at the people sitting in over stuffed chairs. They were so into what they were doing that the persons didn't even glance up in curiosity as I walked past.

A man was standing near the glass doors, waiting for people to serve or help, either one. He had on a funny looking hat and was dressed in the school's colors—red, black, gold, and white. His face was blank and he stared straight ahead of him. I tried to imagine anyone who would want a job as boring as his, but could think of no one who was that dull or lazy.

"Good morning." I replied. He only nodded in return before opening the door for me to step through and out of his hair. Did he know I was girl? No, I wouldn't think so, but how did Kira know I was one, beside the hand thing.

It was frustrating; I had to admit. But in a way, in made sense, all of those snide remarks and the way he acted towards me. He must have known since the first time I met him, as impossible as that sounds.

It dawned on me that I had questions of my own and that this get together might serve as a benefit to me as well. It wasn't that big of a deal. One person knew my real gender. All I have to do is make sure that he keeps that hot mouth of his silent. It couldn't be that hard. I find out what he wants and then I get what I want.

Boys were up and walking around outside, swarming the place like cockroaches. They weren't too loud as of yet, they must still be half asleep. Most of them looked hungry, or were already eating, to impatient to wait for breakfast to be served in the commons. That's what most people call the cafeteria, I learned.

I took a left and headed for building C. It stood tall in the sky, towering two benches beneath it and all the shrubbery around it; the trees even looked fragile compared to it. I could just see the gargoyles, with their creepy faces and rough features.

---

**Knock. Knock.**

Hotaru's door was just like any other door, maybe a little bit more intimidating. I banged hard on the door, trying to stress that this was an urgent matter and that she shouldn't ignore me…this time. The door didn't open so I paced a little bit back and forth. I could feel how tense I was in the air, not very becoming.

I figured the door wasn't opening any time soon, so I slammed my fist against it again. Instead of coming in contact with wood, it came in contact with a skull. I whipped my head around and in front of me was a boy with golden hair and a scrunched up face, moaning in pain.

I had just hit Hotaru's roommate, Ruka Nogi. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue pollo shirt. My hand was still poised where, I guessed, was his head. It was slightly tingling with the impact against bone.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I was suddenly on my knees in front of him, leaning slightly forward so I could see his face. The carpet was rough against my uncovered knees. I still couldn't believe I hit this boy.

"Y-yeah." He picked himself up so that he was in a sitting position. One of his hands was on his forehead; he was leaning on the other. I shifted so that I was sitting on my feet.

"Are you sure? I think I hit you pretty hard." My face was turning red, burning me.

He opened his right eye and looked at me. "I'm pretty sure I'll live." He said. He was slightly smiling. I was still nervous; behind that smile he was probably making some sort of reminder to stay away from the violent boy that was Haru's best friend.

"I really am sorry. I didn't even see you or hear the door open and I mean Ho-Haru doesn't open the door often for me because well I really don't know, so I thought that maybe if I hit the door harder then he would open, but you opened the door before my fist made contact, which would mean that I would have punched you and now you're here sitting on the floor clutching your forehead and it's all my fault and now I'm going to get kicked out for hurting someone and school hasn't even started yet!" I whined.

I inhaled deeply, staring at the floor ashamed of what I had done. He would definitely sue me, and then my mother would get drawn into my screw up. She would, of course, find out about the all boys' school and how I sneaked in. Then, the school would sue me for privacy issues I broke. Tons of families would then sue me and I would end up living in a box next to a pizza place that would forever taunt me with the delicious smells of cheese and cooked meat along with sizzling vegetables and steaming sauce.

Yes, I could see my future in front of me. Ruka must have known I was stressing even after I vented all of my excuses because he spoke up again.

"It's really fine. I've been hit harder that this." I glanced back up with him, feeling like I would cry. "It's cool, under the bridge already." He tried smiling at me again to calm me down.

I leaned forward on my hands. "You mean you aren't going to sue me?" I asked; my voice was full of desperate hope. "And you won't ask the principal to kick me out for violence?" He chuckled.

"No, I don't suppose I will." He moved to stand up, so I leaned back on my feet.

I tilted my face to the left in suspicion. "You mean about the kicking out of school thing, or the suing me thing?" It couldn't be both; he wouldn't be that nice.

"Both." He replied. My jaw fell open and I knew I looked like an idiot but some things can't be helped.

"Seriously?" His head bobbed up and down once, so I took it as a 'yes'.

I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you! My mom would have killed me if I got kicked out or anything. You're, like, the best ever!" I stood back and noticed his cheeks were red.

"Are you sick or something?" I questioned; my hands moving back into my pockets of my knee length shorts.

"No, it's just I don't usually get hugged by other guys. It's kind of weird I guess." That's about when I started blushing.

"I'm really sorry for that! I was just really excited because I basically punched you in the face for no reason and usually people aren't as forgiving as you, so I figured you would sue me or report me or something, so when you said that you weren't going to, I got really excited because like I said, my parent is kind of strict about stuff like this and if she found out I would probably be sent to military school and then I wouldn't see my friends and everything which would be totally horrible because I really like having friends and being social and everything, I mean yeah, it's okay to be lonely sometimes, well not feeling lonely because that would be sad but, like, being alone is what I think I mean, not that feeling lonely sometimes is a bad thing, it just means that you want human contact which would technically mean you were social"—

"Okay, yeah I get the whole social thing." He smiled uncertainly. I could tell my rambling was freaking him out, but it's just kind of hard to stop when I start.

"I'm sorry again. I start rambling when I'm nervous and I'm kind of nervous right now because I just punched my best friend's roommate and I don't even know if you and him have met or anything and now you might not like him because you'll think of his psychotic best friend and think it best to just steer clear of them both, but we're really not that bad, I mean Haru is kind of antisocial but I make up for it and"—

"You're right." He stated, a silly smile forming.

"Huh?" I said unintelligently.

"You do ramble." I looked at him, feeling my cheeks turn red yet again. "But, it's kind of cute; how old are you? In middle school, right?" He asked.

I froze. He thought I was in middle school? I exhaled slowly to try and ebb my anger away.

"No, I'm a freshman in high school." I said slightly cold and loudly. He cringed, probably from a headache that formed after I hit him. I could see the bump on his forehead.

"Really? Well, I suppose kids come in all different shapes and… heights." I glared softly at him. "Anyway, I gotta go find ice to stop the swelling, so why don't you come in? Your best friend isn't here though, but you can still stay or whatever." He called from inside the room.

I heard a shut of the door and figured he went into the bathroom to look at my…gift. That thing on his face was the size of a mountain. Once he sees it, he'll definitely change his mind and sue me because I wrecked that perfect face of his.

Looking around their room, I found that it was a lot neater than Koko's. There was an actual bookshelf and the posters were on frames on the wall instead of being duck taped. The rug looked clean and clear of any objects. I couldn't see any food in the room and the garbage can was empty. The beds were professional made or so it looked. Pillows were fluffed and smooth.

I flopped onto Hotaru's bed. Yes, she would kill me. Was it worth it? Yes, I would have to say that it is. The bed smelled like lavender and the down comforter felt nice and warm.

Ruka came back into the room, with an ice pack in one hand and a glass of water in the other. His forehead didn't look as bad as I originally thought. It was still red and swelled, but not as bad as before. I couldn't tell if he was going to bruise. I hope not; his fan club would squish me to death for such an offence.

"Um, I'm really sorry again." I couldn't help apologizing again. It was just a habit, and I really did feel bad.

"It's cool…again. Really, just chill." I sighed. He was right. He forgave, so I should just relax a bit.

"So, you're really not in middle school?" He questioned. Ruka was sitting on his bed; his back was braced against the headboard, eyes closed.

"Yes," I hissed. "I'm a freshman in high school; I'm pretty sure I'm not deluding myself into thinking I'm older than I really am." If he didn't quit this nonsense about me being a little kid, I think I may have to throttle him again.

"Huh, did you skip a grade or something?" He was looking me up and down, judging my height. My feet didn't quite touch the ground while I was sitting.

"Nope." I drew out the 'p' sound to make a popping noise.

"How tall are you?" There was a smile decorating his face and his eyes looked somewhat between amusement and curiosity. I couldn't tell which.

"Around five feet, two." I answered bluntly.

"Well they do say that boys grow later, when they're older that is." He shrugged, while turning the TV on and flicking it to a re-run of some basketball thing.

"You play?" I asked, kind of stated. It was slightly obvious, seeing as his side of the room was filled with sport stuff.

"Yeah, me and some of the guys join the team in winter." His eyes didn't leave the screen while he was talking to me.

"Oh, Who? I have this friend, Koko; he talks about you guys sometimes." I finished, a little lamely.

"Really, um, Yuu's into chess and debate; Mochu does football and basketball, if he isn't injured; Koko plays basketball and track; and Natsume's into swimming and track." I nodded.

I kept the silence between us, just watching the screen and all the little basketball players run around, in what seemed to be, circles.

---

"Oi, what are you doing in my bed?" I groaned. Hotaru really could be loud.

I glanced up at her; she was wearing Bermuda shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Um, well I was just waiting for you to get back." My voice was rough, still coated in sleep. I must have gotten so bored that I fell asleep. I looked over to see that the TV was turned off and that Ruka was gone from the room.

"Get out." I looked down and found myself under the covers. I must have crawled underneath them sometime while I was knocked out.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

"What did you want in the first place?" Her face was indifferent as she looked at me. Her question triggered my whole dilemma about this morning and the hard door banging.

"Oh, Hotaru, I have the worst news in the whole entire world!" I bellowed, falling dramatically back on her bed.

"Someone found out."

"Yes!" I cried. "You're completely right! I—wait; how did you guess?" I asked, completely dumbfounded at her great guessing skills.

"There's really only one reason as to why you would come to my room saying everything has gone wrong. Even an idiot as yourself could have guessed what was wrong if they knew you."

"…Okay," I said uncertainly. "How are we going to fix this? I mean I'm going to have to leave and then my roommate will know unless we think of a good explanation, like I was suddenly kidnapped and taken to Alaska"—

"Stop." She interrupted.

"What?" I asked.

"You're spewing nonsense and I don't want to catch it." She stated bluntly.

"Hotaru, come on. You have to help me. I don't know if I can solve this problem by myself. I could get kicked out and then you'd be the only girl in this entire school and they would definitely single you out because, well, you'd be the shortest boy in the entire school because, let's face it, we're both short and with me gone everything would be on your shoulders and really, you only did this for me and the prospect of money so wouldn't it be better if you helped me out?" I pleaded; tripping over my words so badly that I'm not sure she understood what I was saying.

"Find out what he wants." She said.

"Huh?"

"I said. Find out what he wants and then maybe you can make a deal with him to keep silent about your gender."

I groaned. "That's what I thought, but I was hoping that you would have a better idea. Aren't you good with black mailing or something? Can't you dig up some dirt on him?" I pleaded. My mouth was set in a frown and I felt like it would stay there forever.

"This is your problem, not mine. You do the black mailing if you want to go down that route." Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face, but I was picturing it set in a scowl, hoping I would go away.

"But"—

"Change the subject now or I will be tempted to through you out of the room. I'm done with your whining." Her voice was hard and unemotional.

"Fine. Did you meet your roommate yet?"

"Yes, I did." She said.

"What did you think of him?" I was remembering my encounter with him earlier and frowned.

"Strange."

"Why?" He wasn't that strange when I talked to him.

"He had this huge bump on his head—clumsy. I think I'll keep all my breakable stuff away from him." I had to grin, seeing as her opinion on her roommate was based on my earlier actions.

"That is strange…" I repeated, my voice void of any emotion, trying not to let my voice sound amused. Hotaru doesn't like being made fun of.

"So, are you ready for school tomorrow?" she asked.

Great, something else to worry about. Yes, school is starting tomorrow; I almost forgot about it.

---

My alarm clock went off at five-thirty in the morning, so that I would be able to get the shower first. Yes, I decided that tonight I would try sleeping in _my_ room. I made sure that when I entered the room that he was asleep.

---

_Dear students,_

_Welcome to Alice Academy! We are very glad to have you. If you would please try to remember the schedule below you shall have a good day. Just a reminder, if you end up late to class, it will count as a tardy. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a great first day! _

_September 1, 2008_

_1-7:30-7:45_

_2-7:51-8:06_

_3-8:12-8:27_

_4-8:33-8:48_

_5-8:54-9:09_

_6-9:15 -9:30_

_7-9:36-9:51_

_Your eight hour study hall will not be included in today's schedule for obvious reasons, but be sure to know where your class is for tomorrow when our normal schedule will be put in place of today's. Your classes will be fifteen minutes each with six minutes between classes. We have tried to make this day as short as possible for our future because of traveling issues or just being a new environment. Any troubles can be directed towards our counselor, Mr. Tono. _

_Your principal,_

_Narumi_

"Wow, this guy must be easy-going, huh?" The person next to me said.

"Yeah, Koko, I guess so. Anyway, what's your schedule?" I flopped down onto his bed with my half sheet of paper that had my time table on it.

"Um, Monday's schedge is: first block is English; second is gym; third's Algebra; Fourth's Biology. Tuesday's schedge is: first block's Band; second's history; third's Japanese; and fourth is study hall. You?" He read off.

"Monday: English, Geometry, Biology, and then gym. Tuesday: Orchestra, Japanese, history, and then study hall." Koko took way to long to read off his schedule so I abbreviated mine.

"Why do they only give you Monday's and Tuesday's? Do we only have to go to school those days?" His voice was full of excitement.

"I would expect that our schedule switch every other day, like Monday's schedule is also Wednesday's and Tuesday's is also Thursday's. But that would make our learning unbalanced because of Friday." This school was weird. Wouldn't it make sense to just have all classes everyday?

"We don't have school on Fridays. Isn't rich people's school awesome?" He tilted his head in my direction, wearing his big silly grin.

"Stupid rich people being lazy." I mumbled. There was no reason that we couldn't have school Mondays through Fridays just like everyone in public school do.

"Yeah, don't you love it? I know I do. I wish I transferred here sooner." I swatted him.

"Koko, you big jerk, what about me?" Yes, I was playing the desperate best friend card.

"Well you would've come here earlier too because you would have thought of this plan like you did when I did leave." He was correct.

"What if I wasn't smart enough to come up with the plan earlier?" I questioned.

"Then you wouldn't have come up with it now, huh?" He replied.

"Smart Koko." I petted his head and giggled when he lolled his tongue out of his mouth like a dog.

"Let's get to class then, hm?" Standing up, I walked towards the door.

"You always ruin the fun and make me focus on the horrible things, like school for example." I wasn't facing him, but I could tell he was putting his shoes on because he was stomping his feet, signaling that he didn't feel the need to untie them before shoving them on.

"Yup, that's what I'm here for, kid." I smirked. "Hey, what time's it?" I turned around to face him, leaning against the door.

"Um, seven-twenty-five, when's school start?" Oh good Lord.

"In five minutes." I stated, before I rushed out the door, leaving Koko to fend for himself.

---

"I'm not late!" I screeched as I ran through the door to my first class. Right now I was bent over breathing hard. It was seven-thirty-one and although I ran as fast as I could I was unable to make it on time.

"Yes, yes you are." The voice was emotionless and I glanced up, searching for Hotaru, but instead I came across a young man with red hair and purple eyes, wearing a light green dress shirt and dark brown dress pants. "Welcome to English, Mr.…"

"Makoto Sakura." I finished for him.

"Ah, new student. Nonetheless, you are tardy." He looked down and made some kind of check on his clipboard.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Marking you tardy, please go take your seat…next to Hyuuga Natsume; last row." He said with a smile, putting his clipboard on his desk. "Now." I jerked out of my daze of hoping he would some how give me mercy. It wasn't coming true.

I trudged up to my seat and plopped at the edge of the bench. I checked to make sure I was by my roommate and I was. He had some kind of manga covering his face, but I could tell this year was going to be bad already.

"Now, since classes are short, I'll start with rules and my name. Reo Mouri. Rule one; no talking unless I call on you. Rule two; any work that fails to be accomplished by the due date will be counted as an 'F'. I do not tolerate tardiness." He looked straight at me. "Any questions?" No one said anything.

"Good. You may do what you like for the rest of the time." People started whispering and then that escaladed to talking. Our teacher didn't seem to mind.

I glanced at Natsume, wondering why he was in my class. Isn't he a Sophomore?

"Um, Hyuuga-san?" He didn't move or make a sound to tell me that he heard me, so I tapped his shoulder.

He shifted and his manga slide down his face and onto his chest, too lazy to remove his hands behind his fat head.

"What?" His voice was flat and uncaring.

"Um, I was just wondering why you were in my English class. Aren't you a Sophomore?" I leaned back against the bench still looking at him.

"No, you're in my English class. This is second year English."

"But"—

"Just because you were assigned to sit next to me doesn't give you the right to talk to me about things I don't care about."

"Rude." I said to him, but he wasn't the one who responded to my insult.

"Did you just say that to my Natsume-sama?" I looked up.

Natsume sure wasn't kidding when he said he had guys in his fan club.

---

…**Hey guys…hehe…I'm really sorry for taking so long to write this. I was just really lazy and everything! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me too bad, please?**

**How is it? I definitely understand if you don't want to review. **

**~B**


End file.
